remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st Cooking Lesson
Continuing on from the Fishing quest, this quest teaches new Knights to cook. Quest is triggered when you finsh the fishing quest. Quest Progression - Dragon School: Knight: '"Is there anything for me to do?" '--'Cletus '''laughs.-- '''Cletus: '"Being able to cook is as important as catching the fish. You can't eat the fish raw... Ah! Unless you like sushi as much as I do." --'Cletus '''laughs again.'--''' Cletus: '''"Go to '''Chef Alex next door and learn how to cook the fish that you caught." Knight: '''"Okay, I'll do that." --'''Cutscene:-- Cletus: '''Go see Cook. If you bring ingredients, he'll make you a delicious dish. '''Chef Alex: If you have cooking ingredients, bring them to me! I'll make something tasty for you. Cletus: '"That's great!" '--'Cletus '''laughs yet again.-- '''Cletus: '"Your skills are good enough for survival. Don't forget to always carry around the fishing pole." NB: 'It would be best if the Fishing Pole is not carried around equipped, as it does have Fatigue points and will need to be repaired if the player dies too many times. '''Knight: '"Yes, I got it." 1. '''Take lessons with Chef Alex If you focus too much on the Knight missions, you would miss out on social development. Therefore, the cooking class is mandatory. Go see Chef Alex and ask for a lesson. GOAL: Find Chef Alex Alex: '"Welcome. You want to learn how to cook?" '''Knight: '"Yes." 'Alex: '"It's not hard to cook. First, you need to know what you want to cook. Wanna try?" 'Knight: '"Yes, let's cook." *A crafting menu will appear with several fish dishes. Select the dish you want to (or can) make and enter however many you want to. 2. '''Take confirm with Chef Alex If you're done making Baked Red Fish, let the Chef Alex see it. GOAL: Find Chef Alex (after making Baked Red Fish x1) --'Knight' makes a fish dish.-- Alex: "Did the cooking go well?" Knight: '''"Yes." --'''Knight '''shows '''Chef Alex the dish.-- Alex: '''"Hmm... it smells great. Good job! I need to as you for a favor. In the next town, I owe a favor to '''Grandma Martha so can you please deliver this dish to her?" Knight: '"This dish? (I hope it tastes good...) '''Alex: '"Ah! She also has the ability to read a person's past. If you get her this dish, she might take a look at your past, '''Knight. Knight: '''"Ahh... I see. (My past...)" 3. '''Meet Grandma Martha Grandma Martha often visits the Chef Alex 'for Baked Red Fish. Go see Grandma Martha for an evaluation of the dish. GOAL: Find Grandma Martha '''Martha: '"Welcome. What's going on?" 'Knight: '"I am here to deliver this dish." 'Martha: '"Oh! This dish looks very tasty. I was getting hungry. Thank you child." 'Knight: '"It's nothing." --The '''Knight smiles.-- Quest Progression - Owl School: Fisherman Cletus: Cathing a fish is just as important as knowing how to cook it. You can't eat it raw. Ah! Unless you like sushi as much as I do! Hahaha! Go to Cheg Alex and he will teach you how to cook the fish. Knight: Okay, I'll do that. Cletus: That's great! Your skills are good enough for survival. Make sure you always carry the fishing rod wherever you go. Knight: Yeah, got it. --'Cutscene:'-- Cletus: '''Go see Cook. If you brind ingredients, he'll make you a delicious dish. '''Chef Alex: If you have cooking ingredients, bring them to me! I'll make something tasty for you. 1. Take lessons with Chef Alex Learn the basics of cooking to impress Cook. GOAL: Find Cook *This NPC goes by two names. The cutscene will show Chef Alex. Above his head however you will see Cook. Alex: '''Welcome. You want to learn how to cook? '''Knight: '''Yes. '''Alex: '''It's not hard to cook. Just choose the dish you want to make and go for it. Shall we get started? '''Knight: '''Yes, I will cook right now. *A crafting menu will appear with several fish dishes. Make any fish you can and return to Alex. 2. '''Take confirm with Chef Alex If you're done making food, let the Cook see it. GOAL: Find Chef Alex * Make a dish first (either red or blue). Alex: How did the cooking go? Knight: 'Yes. (Show the dish) '''Alex: '''Hmm...smells good. Very nice! Oh yeah I have a favor to ask of you. I actually owe a favor to President of the Woman's Society who lives in the town across from here. Can you go give her this dish? '''Knight: '''This dish? (I hope it tastes good...) '''Alex: '''Ah! She also has the ability to look into a person's past. If you get her this cooked dish, she might take a look at your past, name. '''Knight: '"Ahh... I see. (My past...?) 3. '''Meet Grandma Martha Please deliver the food to President of the Woman's Society. GOAL: Find President of the Woman's Society '''President of the Woman's Society: '''Welcome. You look strong. What do you need? '''Knight: '''I amtold to deliver this food. '''Martha: '''Oh! This dish looks delicious. I was getting hungry. Thanks, kid. '''Knight: '''It's nothing. (Laugh) Rewards: *220 Mar *294 EXP *Baked Red Fish x10 *Steamed Blue Fish x10 *5LV Quest reward box Category:Quest